Kou
Kou (コウ Kou) is a minor supporting character in DRAMAtical Murder. He is a member of Benishigure. Appearance Kou is a young man with light skin and has scruffy medium-length brown hair with eyes to match. He wears a black kimono with a white collar over a red button-up coat. Personality Kou has a bright personality, often excited to back up Koujaku and his team when needed and is a reliable member. He cares greatly about his friends and team members, providing them company and always offering his assistance. At times he can also seem overly clueless, often missing obvious signs of Koujaku and Aoba's relationship. He is usually seen with Hagima, implying they are close friends. Kou is also very good friends with Mizuki, Koujaku, and Aoba. Kou also claims he is a dog-lover, as he is always excited to see and hold Ren, laughing when his face is licked playfully. Ren also seems to enjoy Kou's personality, as he ends up barking and acting like a real dog in a lovingly manner. Story DRAMAtical Murder Common Route together.]] During Noiz and Koujaku's scuffle in an alley where a Rhyme match was taking place, Kou can be seen standing on Benishigure's side, smirking at a Ruff Rabbit member. Koujaku's Route Kou shows up halfway in Koujaku's Route with Hagima and the rest of Benishigure who infiltrate the club Ryuuhou was residing in after he had kidnapped Aoba. As they go back to their hide-out in one of Platinum Jail's warehouses, he and Hagima explain to Koujaku and Aoba the plan to overtake Oval Tower. As they reach their destination, they fight off guards, allowing Koujaku and Aoba access to inside the tower. Kou tells them to head up to the top floor but Aoba finds this strange when in the elevator with Koujaku, wondering why he has explicitly stated to the top floor. Koujaku says that the top floor is just where Ryuuhou most likely is to which Aoba nervously agrees. After Koujaku's rage becomes inconsolable, Kou and the other Benishigure members show up and hold Aoba back from reaching out to him. At some point, Ryuuhou had marked all the members with his needle, leading them to be brainwashed by his command. After Koujaku murders Ryuuhou, the tattoo's effects wear off with Kou and the others fainting in the process. In Koujaku's good end, Aoba states that Kou and the rest of Benishigure members were taken to the hospital for minor injuries, but made it out just fine and returned to their normal lives. In Koujaku's bad end, before Koujaku is completely consumed by his tattoo and Scrap's failure, he sees Aoba, Kou, Hagima, and the rest of Benishigure get dragged away by Oval Tower's guards. DRAMAtical Murder Drama CD Vol.1 - Koujaku Kou and Hagima both appear in Koujaku's drama CD, first appearing in Mizuki's bar with Koujaku explaining that they will be helping with setting up for tamaokuri (an annual festival that honors the spirits of the dead). As Aoba says Koujaku does not look well, Kou says how amazing it is that he can notice something so small, flustering Aoba. As they part ways, Kou says a happy goodbye to Ren leading Hagima to drag him out. The next day, Kou and Hagima ask Aoba if he had heard from Koujaku as he had not shown up for work and a mob of women were becoming rowdy. After Aoba gets a hold of Koujaku, who says he will not be working that day, Kou and Hagima tell Aoba to go off first as they will control the crowd of women, making sure he gets out safely. Aoba thanks them and both men can be heard dispersing the crowd. After Koujaku and Aoba return from their trip, Kou and Hagima are sitting at Mizuki's bar with Koujaku, the five of them enjoying each other's company once again. Kou mentions to Koujaku and his mood had lightened up since he came back from his vacation with Aoba. Koujaku shrugs it off and says that he's merely very happy at that moment, much to Aoba's embarrassment. Kou, Hagima and Mizuki are left clueless, Hagima mentioning how red Aoba has become and Kou agreeing. The four of them have a friendly bicker as Koujaku laughs at the sight. Relationships Hagima Kou is always seen to be at Hagima's side, another member of Benishigure. They appear to be very close friends as they get along well and always back each other up while working together. They also confide with each other when either Koujaku, Aoba or Mizuki are in danger or are not feeling like their usual selves. Koujaku Kou has a large amount of respect for Koujaku as a leader and a friend. He appears to be very loyal as well, shown in Koujaku's route where he helps both him and Aoba without hesitation. Mizuki Kou and Mizuki are good friends, due to both being on Rib teams. In the anime, when Mizuki went missing, Kou appeared to be very worried about his well-being, searching relentlessly around for him or for any indication of his presence. They both share a good bond in drama CDs and side stories. Aoba Seragaki Kou and Aoba appear to be good friends. Both were willing to assist each other during Oval Tower's seige and appear to know each other outside of the game as Kou and Hagima will ask how Aoba's work is doing. Ren Kou has a strong infatuation with Ren, often offering to hold him and even greeting him first before Aoba. Ren does not seem to mind Kou's adoration and even returns it, barking playfully and acting like a real dog for Kou's enjoyment. Along with Koujaku and Aoba, Kou is one of the few people Ren does not mind being held by. Trivia *Both Kou and Beni share the same Japanese voice actor, Keisuke Goto. References Category:Character Category:Secondary Character Category:Male Characters